ET: The Revolution
by LissiePattinson
Summary: Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Y sé que los extraterrestres existen. ¿Qué como lo sé? Yo conocí a uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**.

Los humanos siempre nos hemos preguntado si somos los únicos en la galaxia. Si existe vida fuera de nuestro planeta. Muchos dicen que sí; otros que no. Pero nadie tiene la respuesta en realidad. Si buscas en el internet encontraras muchos videos y documentales que aseguran su existencia. Otros desmintiéndola.

Pero yo les aseguro que sí existen. ¿Qué como lo sé? Yo conocí a uno de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, lamento mucho el retraso, ya empezaron mis clases así que se imaginarán el estrés. Pero aquí está, tarde pero seguro ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**En algún lugar del mundo, 2010. D.O.D, USA.**

-Señor. ¡Señor!- El General Dimitri se detuvo en medio del pasillo al ver a uno de sus hombres correr tras él.-Tiene que venir conmigo, Señor. Se localizó una especie de nave en la atmosfera de la tierra.

-¿Una especie de nave?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, señor.-dijo el muchacho. Sus ojos abiertos habidos de curiosidad- Esa nave no es nuestra. Y tampoco es uno de nuestros satélites.

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta la sala de operaciones. Llena de máquinas y computadoras de alta tecnología para su trabajo. Sus hombres corrían de un lado a otro, presionando botones y analizando la situación.

-Informe de la situación- demandó, colocándose detrás de James, el jefe de operaciones. La gran pared de monitores frente a ellos.

-Nave desconocida, entrando en la atmosfera terrestre sin autorización, Señor. Intentamos comunicarnos pero aún no obtenemos respuesta. Al principio parecía un meteorito pasando por un lado del planeta, nada inofensivo- James lo miró sorprendido y confundido a la vez- luego hizo algo que jamás en la historia se había visto.

Eso no sonaba nada bien para el capitán.

-Le dio la vuelta al planeta en menos de un minuto, Señor. Ninguno de nuestros dispositivos puede hacer algo así- dijo horrorizado- Esto es lo que uno de nuestros satélites pudo captar de él.

Frente al capitán se mostraba una pequeña figura en forma de triángulo con luz propia. Hasta que James acercó la imagen. De cerca era mucho más aterrador. Parecía una medusa de metal voladora, pero los brazos estaban unidos dándole la forma triangular, luces brillantes de extendían a través de estos y lo que se suponía era la cabeza tenía un rectángulo que parecía un ventanal.

-¿Tiempo restante?

-Un minuto para que entre al planeta, Señor. Si sigue su curso, entonces aterrizará aproximadamente cerca del golfo de México-En la pantalla se mostró un mapa con las coordenadas del aterrizaje exacto.

-Quiero a todos los hombres del planeta si es posible en esas coordenadas.-Ordenó a sus hombres- Si esa cosa no es de aquí, entonces no debe de venir en son de paz. No quiero que alerten al planeta entero. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe ver esa cosa una vez capturada; a menos que el mismo Obama me lo pida. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Sí, Señor!- respondieron enérgicamente todos en la sala. Sea lo que fuera esa nave, lo averiguarían y lo ocultarían a toda costa.

**EPOV.**

**Nueva York, 2014.**

Mamá está gritándome porque llegue tarde ayer en la noche. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Fui a una fiesta, me emborrache, vomité en sus zapatos y ahora estaba castigado por el resto de mi vida. Mientras viviera bajo su techo, claro. Pero mientras más abría la boca, más me hundía en la miseria del castigo.

-Eres mi único hijo, Edward. Me moriría si algo malo te pasara.- Esme es una mujer dulce de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes como los míos.- ¡Pero lo que hiciste anoche es imperdonable! ¿Sabes por lo menos a qué hora llegaste?

-¿Media noche?- Tanteé.

-¡Tres de la mañana, Edward!- gritó, su voz haciendo eco en mi resaca. Cielos_, me va a explotar la cabeza_- Irás a la universidad y de regreso, Edward Cullen. Y nada de paseos en el Central Park.

_Al menos no me quitó mi cámara._

-Ah, casi lo olvido- dijo a punto de salir de la cocina- Dame tu cámara.

Su mano extendida.

-Oh no, no mamá por favor. Mi cámara no- supliqué. Pero ella no me escuchó. _Típico de las madres. _Era increíble, ya tengo veinte años y aún así siguen castigándome como a un niño de cinco.

Luego de tomarme un _Advil_, un jugo de naranja y darme un buen baño, tomo mi bicicleta y mi segunda cámara. La escondo debajo de mi colchón en casos de emergencia. Y esta era una emergencia.

Me encanta venir al Central Park, es tan relajado aquí. Nadie puede tocarme cuando estoy en mi pequeño mundo lleno de fotografías y el sol mañanero. A excepción de mi mamá. Pero lejos de todo eso, la universidad, los trabajos y problemas se reducen a nada cuando me siento una banca y preparo mi _Canon_. Pero hoy era uno de eso días nublados en donde tienes que utilizar más de un polero o un abrigo.

Se me estaban congelando las manos intentando fotografiar a una garza a la orilla del lago cuando por fin lo conseguí. Pero al mirar la imagen, todo lo que podía ver era un borrón de sombras. _¿Qué rayos…?_

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no había nadie más que los árboles y yo. Fruncí el ceño. Esto no solía pasarme. Intenté de nuevo con la garza pero salió igual, un borrón.

_No deberías seguir intentando_, dijo una voz en mi mente, _no hasta que yo me vaya._ Me sobresalté a tal punto de caerme. Pensé que lo había imaginado, o que el frío me estaba dañando las neuronas; pero no era así. Delante de mí se cernía una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño y piel pálida. Pero lo que más me aterro de ella- luego de que se apareciera de la nada- fueron sus ojos. Brillaban, literalmente brillaban, al igual que sus manos y cabello. Lleva una especie de traje negro de cuero ajustado al cuerpo, parece un uniforme. _Mierda._

-¿Quién eres?-mi voz temblorosa y titubeante. Ella ladeo su cabeza dejando caer su cabello.

Pero no me respondió. En su lugar me levantó del piso sin esfuerzo y me colocó detrás de ella. _Quédate quieto_, volví a escuchar en mi cabeza. Ella era mucho más baja que yo, me llegaba a los hombros. Sin embargo, seguía temiendo por mi vida. Esto tenía que ser cosa de Satán o algo así.

Luego de un momento de estar así, abrí la boca para hablar. _Te romperé la mandíbula si dices una sola palabra_, gruñó. Su voz es aterradoramente suave y amenazadora. Tragué en seco. Delante de nosotros apareció un hombre con un abrigo que le quedaba pequeño, es alto y fornido. _Muy alto_, pensé. Parecía un Titán. Sus rasgos afilados pero no tan afilados como el cuchillo de punta curveada que traía.

_Debí haberme quedado castigado en casa como mamá me lo ordenó._

* * *

**_Corto lo sé, pero las recompensaré, lo prometo. Ya saben ¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!_**


End file.
